This invention relates to portable lifting jacks which may be used in automotive and machine shops. It involves a combined unit of an engine stand, transmission cradle and ram press.
The concept of portable floor jacks is conventional as are the separate aspects of the engine stand, transmission cradle and ram press. Other inventions incorporate multiple features but their simultaneous functionality is limited.
There is a need for a portable lifting jack that can simultaneously employ the features of the lifting crane, engine stand, transmission cradle and ram press. It is desirable to use the ram press while the engine and transmission are suspended on the jack. Therefore, it is necessary that the press be completely and separately functionable. In the prior art, press and boom capabilities did not exist simultaneously. The apparatus would operate exclusively either in the boom mode or the press mode, not both.